This invention is directed generally to equipment for monitoring electrical power transmission circuits and more particularly to a modular arrangement including one or more of a modular sensor array, a modular metering module and a modular connection base for use in such a monitoring system.
The monitoring of currents and voltages as well as other conditions in electrical circuits generally requires the interaction and interconnection of a number of different components. One or more sensors such as current transformers and potential (voltage) transformers may be utilized and coupled at appropriate points in the electrical circuit to be monitored, so as to monitor the voltage and current values in the circuit as desired. Appropriate connections must then be made from these sensors into additional circuitry for further receiving and processing these voltage and current signals to determine whether the electrical characteristics of the monitored circuit fall within predetermined or desirable limits. This additional circuitry may provide additional output signals to trip circuit breakers or other components for interrupting the circuit, in the event the monitored electrical characteristics and conditions do not fall within the desired limits, or to produce other warnings, indications or readouts, as desired.
The additional circuitry may be part of a separate metering circuit which then must be suitably interfaced with the sensors and with the circuit breaker or other equipment and provided with suitable connectors, cabling, etc. to achieve the desired interconnections and functions. Alternatively, the various sensors and metering circuits may need to be coupled with various elements of different electrical systems such as panelboard, busway, or motor control centers. Each of these different requirements generally requires a different sort of custom installation with attendant connectors being provided to mate with the connectors of the panelboard, busway, motor control center or circuit breaker in which the sensor and associated processing or metering circuitry are to be utilized.
Accordingly, installation of appropriate monitoring elements and circuitry for different situations generally requires a relatively high level of skill on the part of the installer as well as access to a variety of different sensor elements, various metering devices and different types of connectors for completing the assembly and installation in each case. From the standpoint of a manufacturer or supplier, it is also necessary to design, manufacture and stock a wide variety of these components for use in different types of installations.
The present invention proposes to improve upon the foregoing situation by providing a number of novel modular components including a modular sensor array which may incorporate a number of prewired sensors. The sensor array may further be provided with an appropriate preconnectorized housing sized and configured to mate with the desired circuit breaker, panelboard, busway or motor control center with the appropriate mating connectors in place and appropriately located with respect to the housing. Furthermore, the sensor housing arranged to easily interfit with the conductors to be monitored as they enter the circuit breaker, panelboard, busway or motor control center, permitting the sensor array housing to be mounted directly to the same.
The invention further provides a modular metering module which is also provided with the necessary processing circuitry for performing all of the necessary processing functions for deriving various electrical characteristics of a circuit from voltage and current input signals. This metering module may be preconnectorized to readily receive input connections from appropriate sensors or from a sensor array and provide the appropriate output signals via others of the preconnectorized connections. Preferably the metering module is further arranged to conveniently mount directly to the sensor array which is in turn mounted to the circuit breaker, panelboard, etc. as previously noted. The sensor array module may include components for conditioning the current and voltage sensor signals prior to delivering the same to the metering module for further processing.
Alternatively, the metering module may mount to a mounting and connection base, which provides the appropriate interface and connections to the sensors and to the circuit breaker, panelboard, etc. Finally, the invention contemplates a novel mounting and connection base provided with a number of connectors for receiving output of individual sensors to be associated with the circuits to be monitored as well as providing for connection of a metering module for processing the sensor signals. The mounting and connection base and the metering module are preferably conveniently configured for simply and easily mounting the metering module to the mounting and connection base in a manner for simultaneously establishing both mechanical and electrical coupling of a metering module with the mounting and connection base. The mounting and connection base may further include additional electrical elements for conditioning the signals from current and voltage sensors prior to delivering the same to the metering module.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the invention to provide an improved modular system for monitoring electrical characteristics of an electrical circuit.
A more specific object is to provide a modular system in accordance with the foregoing object which includes a metering module and at least one of a mounting and connection base and a sensor array module.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided a modular sensor array comprising: a housing; at least one current sensor mounted to said housing and responsive to a current in an electrical conductor for developing a corresponding current signal; at least one voltage signal producing circuit mounted to said housing for developing a voltage signal corresponding to a voltage present on an electrical conductor; a connector mounted on said housing configured for engagement with a mating connector of an external measurement device; and circuit means for delivering the current and voltage signals to the connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a metering module comprising: a housing; a metering circuit mounted in said housing for receiving at least one signal corresponding to an electrical quantity, for processing said signal and for developing an output signal; a connector mounted to said housing and coupled to said metering circuit, and configured for engagement with a mating connector at least one of a sensor array module and a mounting and connection base; and mounting means on said housing for removably mounting said housing to at least one of a sensor array module and a mounting and connection base.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a mounting and connection base for a measurement device comprising: a housing; first connection means on said housing for receiving a signal from a current sensor corresponding to a current in an electrical conductor; second connection means on said housing for receiving a signal from a voltage sensor corresponding to a voltage in an electrical conductor; circuit means in said housing for delivering voltage and current signals received at said first and second connectors to a further connector mounted on said housing; first mounting means for mounting the housing to a surface; and second mounting means on said housing for mounting a removable metering module.